modcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 3: The Video Game
Cars 3 (released in 2017) is a video game based on and considered a sequel to the film of the same name. It is available on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, Wii U, Switch & Microsoft Windows (PC). The game is developed by Avalanche Studios, who also developed Cars 2. Story TBA Gameplay Story Mode There are five chapters of the story, each one containing 5-8 events. There are three types of events - road races, minigames, and Piston Cup races. In road races, players proceed through short races, each race open to a small number of contestants. To complete minigames, players must complete a unique objective, such as collecting a given number of an object. There are six Piston Cup races, one at the end of each chapter. These races feature twelve laps, and a larger number of opponents. Halfway into the race, players must take a "pit stop" and a play a minigame in order to move on in the race. Completing and winning events will reward the player with Piston Cup (trophy)|trophies, and there are a total of 250 to collect within the campaign. Arcade Arcade mode allows players to use any character they have unlocked so far on any event unlocked through story mode. Unlike story mode, each race's opponents are random. VS Two players can play together with any characters they have unlocked so far, but the number of playable events are limited. There is also the Pit Stop Challenge minigame from story mode, which is only playable in VS mode. The frame rate will drop while playing this mode. To unlock paint jobs, the player must earn more Skill Checks or a free DLC/update that gets downloaded in the debut of Cars 3 at theaters in the certain country Playable characters {| width="50%" | valign="top" width="25%" | *Lightning McQueen - Unlocked from the start **Fabulous Lightning McQueen - Free DLC/Update that gets downloaded in the debut of Cars 3 at theaters in the certain country **Beginning Lightning McQueen - Free DLC/Update that gets downloaded in the debut of Cars 3 at theaters in the certain country **Chester Whipplefilter - Free DLC/Update that gets downloaded in the debut of Cars 3 at theaters in the certain country **Rust Eze Racing Center Lightning McQueen - Free DLC/Update that gets downloaded in the debut of Cars 3 at theaters in the certain country *Cruz Ramirez - Unlocked from the start **Rust Eze Cruz Ramirez - Unlocked by earning 43 Skill Checks **Dinoco Cruz Ramirez - Unlocked by earning 43 Skill Checks **Frances Beltline - Unlocked by earning 43 Skill Checks *Mater - Unlocked from the start *Sally - Unlocked from the start *Ramone - Unlocked from the start *Flo - Unlocked by earning 11 Skill Checks *Sheriff - Unlocked by earning 12 Skill Checks *Chick Hicks - Unlocked by earning 55 Skill Checks *Natalie Certain - Unlocked by earning 17 Skill Checks *Arvy - Unlocked by earning 40 Skill Checks *Dr. Damage - Unlocked by earning 70 Skill Checks *Miss Fritter - Unlocked by earning 87 Skill Checks *Daniel Swervez - Unlocked by earning 78 Skill Checks *Chase Racelott - Unlocked by earning 33 Skill Checks *Jackson Storm - Unlocked by earning 99 Skill Checks **Piston Cup champion - Jackson Storm - Unlocked by earning 99 Skill Checks *Junior Moon - Unlocked by earning 27 Skill Checks **Heyday Junior Moon - Unlocked by earning 27 Skill Checks **Hot Rod Junior Moon - Unlocked by earning 27 Skill Checks *Louise Nash - Unlocked by earning 57 Skill Checks **Heyday Louise Nash - Unlocked by earning 57 Skill Checks **Hot Rod Louise Nash - Unlocked by earning 57 Skill Checks *River Scott - Unlocked by earning 77 Skill Checks **Heyday River Scott - Unlocked by earning 77 Skill Checks **Hot Rod River Scott - Unlocked by earning 77 Skill Checks *Smokey - Unlocked by earning 124 Skill Checks **Heyday Smokey - Unlocked by earning 124 Skill Checks **Hot Rod Smokey - Unlocked by earning 124 Skill Checks *Darrell Cartrip - Unlocked by earning 66 Skill Checks *Sally - Unlocked from the start *Ryan Laney - Unlocked by earning 88 Skill Checks *Cam Spinner - Unlocked by earning 50 Skill Checks *Rich Mixon - Unlocked by earning 85 Skill Checks *Bubba Wheelhouse - Unlocked by earning 22 Skill Checks and many more Other characters {| width="50%" | valign="top" width="25%" | *Luigi *Guido *Sarge *Fillmore *Lizzie *Tractors *Mack *Tony *Flip Dover *J.D. McPillar *Eric Braker *Chris Roamin' *Harvey Rodcap *Tim Treadless *Cam Spinner *Ed Truncan *Steve LaPage *Michael Rotor *Aaron Clocker *George New-Win *Herb Curbler *Barry DePedal *Jim Reverick *Jack Smith *Richie Gunzit *Franklin Spitball *Juleka McSpring *Dan Carcia *Conrad Camber *J.P. Drive *Paul Conrev *Sheldon Shifter *Bob Lumbers *Spikey Fillups *Noah Gocek *Jonas Carvers and many more Exclusives *'Darrell Cartrip' and Sally are playable in this game but not in Mater-National or Race-O-Rama. Luigi are also playable in Luigi to the Rescue, meaning that they have playable data by default, but he is already playable in Mater-National, Race-O-Rama and 'Cars 2: The Video Game'. *'Background Next Gens' are the only AI characters not to appear in any feature installments. *This and 'Cars: The Video Game' are the only games to feature Piston Cup races. *The PSP version includes exclusive opportunity to play as Lizzie. Events Events serve as the main feature of the gameplay, and are categorized into three different groups: road races, minigames, and Piston Cup races. Road races let the player drive on tracks in Radiator Springs, Tailfin Pass and Ornament Valley, minigames allow the players to play fun games with specific objectives, and Piston Cup races are longer than road races, but with simpler tracks. Road Races more coming soon *Jackson's Challenge more coming soon Minigames TBA Piston Cup Races *Texas (event) Texas *Pocono (event) Pocono *Los Angeles International Speedway (event) Los Angeles International Speedway *Charlotte (event) Charlotte *Calladega (event) Calladega Opponents Each story mode race features a different set of characters that compete in each race. In addition to the player, there are several CPU opponents, each one having a different speed level - there will be one very fast character, one fast character, one medium character, and one slow character. This system is very similar to the "rival order" that is featured in the Mario Kart'' game series. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 600px;" |- ! scope="col"|Course ! scope="col"|Player ! scope="col"|Very Fast ! scope="col"|Fast ! scope="col"|Medium ! scope="col"|Slow |- more coming soon |- |'''Jackson's Challenge |Cruz Ramirez |Jackson Storm | | | |- |'Texas' |Cruz Ramirez |Jackson Storm |Chase Racelott |Daniel Swervez |Ryan Laney |- |'Pocono' |Cruz Ramirez |Jackson Storm |Cam Spinner |Rich Mixon |Chase Racelott |- |'Los Angeles International Speedway' |Cruz Ramirez |Jackson Storm | |Bubba Wheelhouse | |- |'Charlotte' |Cruz Ramirez |Jackson Storm | | |Bubba Wheelhouse |- |'Calladega' |Cruz Ramirez |Jackson Storm | | | Category:Videogames